wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Character Classes
Wild Arms * Outcast: Rudy Roughknight's character class. * Crest Sorceress: Cecilia Adlehyde's character class. * Sword Warrior: Jack Van Burace's original character class (as a Knight). * Treasure Hunter: Jack Van Burace's current character class. * Bonus Characters from Alter Code: F ** Thief: Jane Maxwell's character class. ** ARMs Meister: Emma Hetfield's almost, but not quite, secret character class. ** Scientist: Emma Hetfield's more public character class. ** Imbalanced Fighter: Zed's character class. * Temporary Characters from Alter Code: F ** Almighty Fighter: Magdalen Harts's character class. ** Herb Magician: Mariel's character class. Wild Arms 2 * Gun Warrior: Ashley Winchester's character class, when not possessed. Though explicitly told in the game that he changes character class, he never does. * Crest Sorceress: Lilka Eleniak's character class. * Prisoner 666: Brad Evans's character class. * Zoa Priest: Tim Rhymeless's character class. * Bounty Hunter: Kanon's character class. * Crimson Noble: Marivel Armitage's character class. * Temporary Characters ** Sword Magess: Anastasia Valeria's character class. ** Desire Guardian: Luceid's character class. Wild Arms 3 * Drifter: Virginia Maxwell's character class. * Zoa Priest: Gallows Caradine's character class. * Bounty Hunter: Clive Winslett's character class. * Treasure Hunter: Jet Enduro's character class. * Template: Maya Schroedinger's meta-class. She can actually assume any character class that she reads about. ** Gunslinger Girl: A gunfighter class based on the exploits of Jane Maxwell. This is her most common form. ** Martial Artist Girl: A 'shaolin monk' class, also based on fictional work. ** Wonder Witch: A cross between a fantasy witch and a magical girl. Effectively the same as a crest sorceress. Wild Arms 4 * Gadgeteer: Jude Maverick's character class. * Formula User: Arnaud Vasquez's character class. * Paladienne: Yulie Ahtreide's character class. * Master Fencer: Raquel Applegate's character class. * Pale Rider: Kresnik Ahtreide's character class. Wild Arms 5 Classes are pretty much eschewed in this game, though a few characters are declared as having them in passing. Oddly, the classes are usually declared by enemies... and then further confirmed by the game's soundtrack. How official these are is very subject to interpretation. * Gadgeteer: Dean Stark's class, as defined by Kresnik Ahtreide and Tony. * Circus Shooter: Rebecca Streisand's declared class, according to Persephone. * Ice Queen: Avril Vent Fleur's class, according to Volsung. * Prodigy: Carol Anderson's declared class, according to Elvis. * Outlaw/Pathetic Revenger: Greg Russelberg's self-declared class. * Golem Hunter: Chuck Preston's self-declared class. Wild Arms XF * Character Unique Classes: ** Dandelion Shot: Clarissa Arwin's unique class. ** Halberdier: Felius Arwin's unique class. ** Arcanist: Labrynthia's unique class. ** Crossbreed: Tony's unique class. ** Martial Mage: Levin Brenton's unique class. ** Stormrider: Ragnar Blitz Lebrett's unique class. ** Royal Fencer: Alexia Lynn Elesius's unique class. * Starting Character Classes: ** Secutor: Strong melee weapon class. ** Elementalist: Mage with basic elemental attacks. ** Fantastica: Mage that lowers an enemy's parameters. ** Gadgeteer: Expert on using items on others. * Act 1-8 Character Classes: ** Excavator: Able to find rare items. ** Sentinel: Defends other units on the field. ** Sacred Slayer: Class adept at destroying undead. ** Geomancer: Class which can use elemental ley-lines to maximum effect. * Act 2-3 Character Classes: ** Berzerker: Warrior known for powerful charges. ** Enigmancer: Magic user that can purify. ** Strider: Fast moving, good aim, and highly dexterous character class. ** Grappler: Strong bare-handed melee warrior. * Act 3-7 Character Classes: ** Night Stalker: A strong warrior class that's also very hard to hit. ** Emulator: A copycat class that mimics whatever the person next to him is doing. ** Extremist: Minimizes and maximizes parameters of others. ** High Cavalier: Massive damage warrior class. Category:Classes